Zaklęcia zimowe
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Czuł, że palce, zaciśnięte na ośnieżonej barierce, zaczynają promieniować bólem, ale ich nie cofnął, bo śnieg, świeży, mokry, zimny i piękny, przypominał mu o świecie, który przestał istnieć. Stojąc na tym balkonie i zamykając oczy, mógł poczuć namiastkę domu. Kurofai, zimowy one-shot, fluff.


Śnieg uderzał w szybę i zostawał na niej, oblepiając okno tak, że z każdą godziną coraz mniej można było przez nie dostrzec. Wiatr wył, szarpiąc gałęziami pobliskich drzew. Nieliczni ludzie, których los wygnał na zewnątrz w tę mroźną noc, przemykali oświetlonymi ulicami, zatykając twarze szalami i narzekając na świat.

Pogoda zachęcała do tego, by nie wychylać nosa z hotelu, goście przybytku więc ochoczo z tego korzystali. Po korytarzach niósł się zapach kawy, a widok sąsiada okrytego kocem, przemykającego po holu z kubkiem parującej gorącej herbaty w dłoniach nikogo nie dziwił. Wieczorami pokoje rozbrzmiewały śmiechami, gdy do tej pory chodzący swoimi drogami mieszkańcy szukali towarzystwa wewnątrz, zamiast wychodzić na miasto.

W końcu pokoje cichły, a goście korzystali z dobrodziejstw gorącej wody i ciepłych, miękkich pościeli, by na długie godziny się w nich zanurzyć bądź zakopać. Pogoda sprzyjała leniwemu wylegiwaniu się pod kołdrą i spaniu do południa, równie szarego i śnieżnego jak świt czy zmierzch.

Ta wymuszona pogodą przerwa w ich podróży dobrze im zrobiła. Po ostatnich tygodniach zdecydowanie potrzebowali wypoczynku, a hotel, w którym znaleźli schronienie, był ciepły, bezpieczny, wygodny i spokojny.

Tej nocy jednak Fay nie potrafił wypocząć. Od lat nie miał koszmarów – ochrona swojego umysłu przed wspomnieniami, nocnymi marami czy po prostu urojeniami zmęczonego człowieka była jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, której się nauczył, zgłębiając tajniki magii.

Ale dzisiejszej nocy rzucał się w pościeli, oddychając ciężko, a po jego rozpalonej skórze spływały krople potu.

Poczerniałe mury były skute lodem i raniły, gdy próbował rozpaczliwie się stamtąd wydostać, nie czując własnych palców, czerwonych od mrozu i krwi.

Ciało leżące przed nim było nadal ciepłe, ale puste oczy wpatrywały się w niego przejmująco.

Srebrnobiałe ściany zamku były chłodne, ale oczy klęczącego przy nim człowieka ciepłe i pełne troski. Delikatne, srebrne nożyczki zbliżyły się do niego, a on spiął się i skulił, jak gotów do ucieczki kot, jeden z tych zamkowych zwierząt, za którymi wodził z ciekawością wzrokiem. Nożyczki szczękały, ale nie robiły krzywdy, więc patrzył tępo na piękną, marmurową posadzkę, na którą spadały brudne, potargane kołtuny.

Nie pasował do tych czystych, pięknych sal, nie on, obdarte, bose, skołtunione przeklęte dziecko. Ale usta mężczyzny mówiły co innego, a on nieśmiało zaczynał w to wierzyć.

Fay obudził się, drżąc. Półprzytomnie rozejrzał się po niewielkim hotelowym pokoju, czując, że brakuje mu powietrza. Usiadł, na moment ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a potem wstał.

Zostawił skotłowaną kołdrę i bez namysłu ruszył do przylegającej do pokoju łazienki. Wszedł pod gorącą wodę i po prostu przez chwilę stał z zamkniętymi oczami, by strumień zmył z niego pot i niepokój.

Nie sądził, że zaklęcia ochronne na jego umyśle mogą się przedawnić. Musiał przypomnieć sobie inkantacje i odnowić je, nim znów położy się spać.

Pokój nadal był duszny, a może to Fay miał wrażenie, że coś mocno ściska go za gardło i krtań, nie pozwalając odetchnąć. Spojrzał na pościel i westchnął. Nie czuł się na siłach wracać do łóżka, wątpił też, że zdoła zasnąć, a pamięć płatała mu figla, jeśli chodzi o odpowiednie zaklęcia.

Może powinien się przewietrzyć. Z tą myślą ruszył ciemnym, hotelowym korytarzem do niewielkiego balkonu na jego końcu. Z trudem otworzył przeszklone drzwi przysypane śniegiem i wszedł na balkon.

Jego kapcie szybko przemokły, a cienki srebrzysty szlafrok nie chronił ani przed mrozem, ani przed padającym z ukosa śniegiem, ale Fay wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Oddychał głęboko, wciągając w płuca lodowaty wiatr, a maleńkie śnieżynki topiły się na jego rozpalonej skórze i wargach.

Mroźne, świszczące, wprawione w gwałtowny ruch powietrze, śnieg, który pozwalał widzieć świat jedynie kilka metrów przed sobą, tworząc białą mgłę, przenikaną przez rozproszone, blade światła tutejszego miasta. Skrzypienie śniegu pod butami, które rozbrzmiewało na ulicy. Obłoki pary z ust.

Czuł, że palce, zaciśnięte na ośnieżonej barierce, zaczynają promieniować bólem, ale ich nie cofnął, bo śnieg, świeży, mokry, zimny i piękny, przypominał mu o świecie, który przestał istnieć.

Stojąc na tym balkonie i zamykając oczy, mógł poczuć namiastkę domu.

Domu groźnego, bezlitosnego nocami w swoich śnieżnych zawiejach i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego dla zbłąkanych wędrowców, jeśli nie mieli ognia i ciepłych płaszczy. Domu, który potrafił zabijać swoimi zawieruchami i burzami śnieżnymi.

Domu, którego piękno zapierało dech w piersi, gdy stało się na balkonie królewskiego pałacu za dnia, patrząc na nieskończone śnieżne równiny i mrużąc oczy od słonecznych promieni, które się od nich odbijały, zupełnie jakby świat pokryty był diamentowym kobiercem.

Tam, gdzie łzy cicho spływały po policzkach, mróz uderzał najmocniej. Palców dłoni już nie czuł, podobnie jak palców stóp, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Tęsknota bolała bardziej niż mróz.

– Zwariowałeś?

Pewnie tak, pomyślał Fay, przywołany do rzeczywistości przez znajomy głos.

– Przyszedłem się przewietrzyć.

Dłoń Kurogane zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, strącając warstwę śniegu z cienkiego materiału, i bezceremonialnie wciągnęła go do środka.

– Wariat – burknął Kurogane, pośpiesznymi ruchami strzepując śnieg ze szlafroka Faya. – Myślisz, że jak zachorujesz na zapalenie płuc, to ja cię będę niańczyć? Niedoczekanie. Idź się przebierz i wracaj do łóżka, jest środek nocy.

Fay uśmiechnął się lekko. Kurogane obrzucił go oceniającym spojrzeniem, a potem sięgnął do ściany i zapalił światło. W słabym blasku niewielkiego kinkietu przyjrzał się zaczerwienionej twarzy i zmarszczył brwi.

– Co się stało? – zapytał ciszej.

– Miałem kiepskie sny – przyznał czarodziej. – Musiałem się przewietrzyć, a potem… – spojrzał przez drzwi balkonowe. Ich otwarcie co prawda zrzuciło z nich śnieg, ale zawierucha znów zaczynała odbudowywać śnieżną warstwę na szybie. – … wspominałem dom.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział, ale wzmocnił uścisk na ramieniu Faya.

– Chodź, idioto – mruknął ciszej i zdecydowanie czulej niż zwykle. – Musisz się przebrać… Zrobię ci herbatę.

Fay wyszczerzył się i bezceremonialnie przytulił do ramienia Kurogane, gdy szli korytarzem. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami, ale nie protestował. Nigdy nie protestował.

Gdy stanęli przed pokojem Faya i Kurogane już chciał go wepchnąć do środka, Fay zręcznie się wywinął spod jego rąk.

– Chcę spać u ciebie.

Kurogane wzniósł oczy ku niebu i westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Nie wpuszczę cię do środka w tym czymś – wskazał na mokry szlafrok. – Ogarnij się, a może przemyślę. A teraz idę po herbatę.

 _Może przemyślę_ oznaczało, że Kurogane nie ma nic przeciwko obecności Faya w jego łóżku, nawet jeśli zawsze burczał, że na podłodze też można spać, a fotel jest równie wygodny. Zawsze kończyło się to wszak tak samo – że budzili się spleceni w jedno ciało, nie mając wcale ochoty się od siebie odsuwać, przynajmniej dopóki Kurogane nie wychodził z trybu zaspanego, w którym okazywało się, że lubił się przytulać, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj temu zaprzeczał.

Fay uśmiechnął się. Pozostawiony samemu sobie w korytarzu, wszedł do swojego pokoju, przebrał się w cienkie, bawełniane spodnie i T-shirt, chwilę stał przy gorącym kaloryferze, ogrzewając dłonie, a potem boso ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Ulubiona herbata z miodem. Kurogane mógł mówić, co chciał albo nie mówić w ogóle, ale Fay i tak wiedział dobrze, co działo się w sercu tego człowieka. Dlatego właśnie przytulił się do jego pleców, splatając palce na klatce piersiowej i czekał na obelgę.

– Nie przyklejaj się tak, bo zaraz obleję cię wrzątkiem, idioto – Kurogane odłożył czajnik, rozplątał nadal chłodne palce czarodzieja, nieco zbyt długo trzymając je we własnych dłoniach, uciekł z uścisku, a potem znowu sięgnął po gorącą wodę, by zalać herbatę.

– Kuro-tan jest taki niemiły – wytknął mu Fay na pozór obrażonym tonem. – Ja tu prawie zamarzam, a ty tak bezdusznie mnie odsuwasz… Wiesz, że ciepło drugiej osoby może w takiej sytuacji uratować życie?

– Zamarzasz na własne życzenie, zapomniałeś? – burknął Kurogane. – Chodź. Przez ciebie musiałem wstać z ciepłego łóżka.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie śpię? – zapytał z ciekawością Fay, łapiąc za kubek z herbatą i podążając za Kurogane w kierunku jego pokoju.

– Szedłem do toalety, zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi do pokoju.

– I postanowiłeś bohatersko ruszyć na moje poszukiwania, Kuro-sama?

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, a _ogrzeję_ cię tą herbatą.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

– W taką pogodę – Kurogane otworzył drzwi, puścił Faya przodem i wskazał zalepione śniegiem okno. – Na zewnątrz wychodzą tylko idioci i samobójcy, więc kierunek poszukiwań był oczywisty.

Mag nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechał się głupkowato. Usiedli na łóżku Kurogane, odłożyli kubki na stolik, a wojownik bez słowa narzucił kołdrę na ramiona czarodzieja.

– Dziękuję – po dłuższym milczeniu, podczas którego Fay szczelnie otulił się kołdrą tak, by wystawały spod niej jedynie głowa i ręce. Pił gorącą herbatę drobnymi łykami.

Gdy skończył, Kurogane wyciągnął kubek spomiędzy jego palców.

– Idź spać.

– A ty?

– Idę do toalety. Twoje głupie pomysły sprawiły, że wcześniej tam nie dotarłem.

Fay zachichotał. Poprawił poduszki, zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i położył ją na łóżku, a następnie się pod nią wsunął. Przymknął oczy i westchnął. Gdy chwilę później światło w pokoju zgasło, informując go, że Kurogane wrócił, zrobił mu miejsce.

Jak zawsze, to Fay zawsze przytulił się pierwszy. Spokojny i zrelaksowany, jak zawsze czekał, aż Kurogane w końcu westchnie, wyciągnie ramiona i odwzajemni uścisk, a nawet w końcu schowa twarz w jasnych włosach czarodzieja.

– Jeśli będziesz się wiercił, wyeksmituję cię na podłogę.

– Zamarzającego na podłogę, bezlitosny Kuro-sama? – zapytał Fay, pociągając teatralnie nosem i dla wzmocnienia efektu dotknął swoimi nadal zimnymi palcami u stóp łydek Kurogane. Ten syknął w odpowiedzi.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odparł niewinnie Fay. Potem rozciągnął się, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że Kurogane wzmacnia swój uścisk, i zamknął oczy.

Było ciepło i przyjemnie. Jak w domu.

Nie potrzebował zaklęć chroniących umysł, nie tej zimowej nocy.

– Dobranoc, Kuro-rin.

– Dobranoc… kretynie.


End file.
